tremorgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat
This page contains the rules for Chat as well as other miscellaneous items. If you haven't read the rules yet, you must read them before entering the Chat. For the TremorGames Chat, see '' ''For emoticons and commands that can be used whilst chatting, see Chat/Help The Wikia Chat feature is an on-site live chat that registered users may utilize to communicate with others in real time. The feature may be accessed through a pop-up window at , or by entering via the right navigation rail in . If you wish to use the Chat while on TremorGames, downloading Deskpins will allow you to keep the Chat window topmost, meaning you can switch back and forth between it and your game or offers without it disappearing. Rules (Inside of Chat) #Offensive or otherwise hurtful language that is derogatory or discriminatory towards groups or individuals is unacceptable. Pejoratives are not tolerated, whether they are meant to be hate speech towards their defined target in a particular context or not. Discrimination includes but is not limited to slurring or degradation of any type of or regarding gender, race, disability, sexual orientation, nationality, religion, entertainment preferences, etc. #Follow all of [http://www.tremorgames.com/index.php?action=tos TremorGames' rules, which can be found here]. #Do not talk about or do anything illegal in nature. There may be some topics which are illegal. This does indeed include any dicussions about drugs, murder or any topic which is not seemed suitable in chat. Chat moderators and administrators have the right to decide which is suitable. #Do not engage in spamming or advertising. ##'Advertising' is seen as someone linking or speaking of their Wiki, making the users come to their Wiki. This is not tolerated and the user will have action taken against him/her. ##'Spamming' is seen as the unwanted/un-needed action of repeating/posting unwanted content. This is indeed an offense and will not be tolerated. ###Automatic replies activated via one's are not allowed. For example, saying "Hi '" may not make any person reply automatically with "Hi!" (basically, no autotyping bots or scripts). ###'''Spamming the automatic reply of someone who has not yet removed their script may count as spamming, depending on how many times you trigger it. This is left to the chat moderators' discretion. ###'Spamming' commands on an automated bot will not be tolerated. Bots are tools, not toys. #Refrain from intentionally joining and leaving the chat in order to cause disruption. ##'Disruption' is seen as the intentional or unintentional action to irritate or disturb people from the current topic. #Users may speak in whichever language they wish; however, they should speak in English if requested to do so in order to ensure that everyone understands them. #Respect other users' warnings; if asked to discontinue a discussion on a certain topic, please do so. While Admins and Mods are rarely online due to a lack of staff, note that the chat is logged at random intervals. This is not meant to frighten users into silence, it just means the rules above should be adhered to. Banning information Banning guidelines *Unintentional join and leave spammers should be kicked. They are free to rejoin when they believe the problem has been fixed. *General spammers (such as repeated advertising, repeatedly posting links, repeatedly posting random text, etc.) should be banned for around three days. This should be extended for repeat offenders. *More serious infringements, such as posting dangerous/offensive links, should be punished with a longer ban than for general spamming, such as a week or longer. Remember that the above points are strictly guidelines. It is up to the banning moderator to decide on the actual ban time.